Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a capacitor, a semiconductor device and methods of manufacturing the capacitor and the semiconductor device. For example, the disclosure relates to a capacitor including a high-k dielectric layer and a method of manufacturing the same. For example, the disclosure relates a semiconductor device including a high-k dielectric layer and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Capacitors having sufficient capacitances in limited areas have been demanded as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated. A capacitance of a capacitor may be in proportion to a surface area of an electrode composing the capacitor and a dielectric constant of a dielectric layer disposed between two electrodes composing the capacitor and may be in inversely proportional to an equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) of the dielectric layer. Thus, to increase a capacitance of a capacitor in a limited area, a capacitor having a three-dimensional structure may be formed to increase a surface area of an electrode, an equivalent oxide thickness of a dielectric layer may be reduced, and/or a material having a high dielectric constant may be used as the dielectric layer.